The Parent Trap Casualty version
by Carlykinz
Summary: this story is based on the movie The Parent Trap. I hope you have seen the movies if not then I think you should to understand the story. have a read to see what you think as I suck at summary's.
1. Chapter 1

**This is another story with Nick and Zoe which is based on the movie The Parent trap which I hope most of you have seen the movies. If you haven't then I hope you will soon know about in this story. This story starts in 2002 When Nick and Zoe have been married for 2 years and they have Identical twin daughters called Daisy and Poppy Jordan who start of in this chapter 2 years old. Zoe leaves Nick and takes poppy with her and leaves Nick with Daisy. Nick and Zoe stay married until When Zoe ends up making a new life in Liverpool and is the head of trauma at Liverpool hospital and is engaged to Matt strong who doesn't know that Zoe is still married to Nick so she keeps that quiet. Nick was a neuro surgeon but now he has taken a job as clinical lead in a hospital in Wales. Poppy and Daisy meet at summer camp and all the fun begins and they eventually become friends and then sisters how they should be and they decide to switch places so they could spend time with each parent that that they had to grow up without . **

**Poppy wants to get to know her Father and Daisy wants to know her mother so they pull off a swap until both parents find out and they meet again 12 years later. I hope that all makes sense and that you will like the idea.  
**

* * *

**Back in 2000**

"You may now kiss the bride "The Vicar announces to the newlyweds and guests who cheer and clap as Nick and Zoe share a kiss.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" everybody cheered and throws confetti at the newlyweds as they walked out the church to take photos.

"On Darling I am so proud of you" Joan Hanna said as she hugged and kissed her daughter on the cheek who hugged her mother back.

"Thank you mum" Zoe said cheerfully as she kissed her mother's cheek.

"Alright can all the brides side of the family come and stand with Zoe and Nick please" The camera man called politely. Once all the photos were done Nick and Zoe jumped into a limo and headed to the reception. All the guests made their own way there and then joined in the celebration of Nick and Zoe's wedding.

"Ladies and gentleman the bride and grooms first dance" Nick took Zoe's hand and led her to the dance floor where she wrapped her arms around him and they moved as one to the music.

"I love you Nick, this has been the best day of my life" Zoe whispered to Nick who whispered back "I love you too Mrs Jordan" Nick kissed Zoe as they slow danced to the music.

Once they had their first dance Nick and Zoe mingled with family and friends. The Disco was on full blast and everyone was having a good time. A few hours later Nick and Zoe had to leave for their honeymoon but before they did that Zoe had to through the bouquet.

The honeymoon was just how they planned and they had the best time. A few months later Zoe found out that she was pregnant with twin girls. Nick was excited to becoming a father and he did everything with Zoe he went to antenatal classes, scans and countless visits to the midwife.

Zoe finally gave birth to 2 healthy girls on the 22nd of July and a couple of days later Zoe and Nick still didn't agree on names so one night as they watched their girls sleep peacefully cuddled up to each other that they decided that they really needed to name them.

"Nick, our girls need names it's been a couple of days now" Zoe said as she glanced at Nick who nodded to say he agreed.

"Ok how about Jade" Nick asked

"I like that but they don't look like a Jade either of them"

"Ok, how about Daisy then?" Nick asked hoping he chose a name that was good enough.

"Yeah that perfect for this little on here" Zoe said as she looked at Daisy sleeping and sucking her thumb.

"Ok so we just need one more name, you name her Zoe" said nervously

"Ok how about poppy, I really like that name" nick nodded "That perfect so we have a Daisy and a poppy my 2 beautiful flowers.

**2002**

"Nick I feel like I am raising both girls alone" Zoe said to Nick as he came home from work one night with her bags packed.

"I am sorry Zoe but you knew work was important to me When you married me Zoe" Nick raised his voice slightly but Zoe placed a finger over her hips and hissed "Shhh, you will wake the girls"

"Look Zoe , you don't need to leave we will sort things out" Nick whispered this time but it was too late Zoe crept into the girls bedroom and carried a sleeping poppy in her arms oblivious to the fact that she would wouldn't see her father again for a long time.

"I'm sorry Nick I love you but It is not going to work I'm sorry I will take poppy with me" Zoe placed a passionate Kiss on Nick's lips and let Nick kiss poppy goodbye before she grabbed her bags and left Nick carrying Poppy in her arms never looking back.

"Zoe, please don't do this" nick called but it was useless because Zoe was already gone and with poppy. Nick walked into Daisy's room to see her sound asleep which made Nick cry "How am I going to raise you alone Daisy and I am sorry I have driven your mother away" Nick sank to the floor and sobbed his heart out clutching what was left of poppy which Zoe had left behind in a hurry.

Nick wrote to Zoe's mother everyday for the last 2 years but he never got a reply so he gave up after 2 years knowing that Zoe would have moved on and he had to move on too.

**Well I do hope that made sense and I hope you like this idea if not then I shall delete this story. will get better as it goes on :-). I would love some reviews on this thank you .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Present day 2012 **

**Bristol**

"Daisy Jordan hurry up you are going to be late for camp" Nick called upstairs

"Dad I will be right down stop yelling" Daisy called form upstairs. Daisy rolled her eyes at her father as he was always in a hurry.

A few moments Daisy came down stairs with her luggage already in the expander on the suit case popping at the seams.

"Daisy you are only going to camp and it's only for 2 weeks; do you really need all this?" Nick said as he grabbed the oversize case from Daisy.

"Dad I need to be prepared for everything and any why do I have to go?" Daisy whined.

Nick shook his head as he walked away to take the case into the boot of the car. Daisy casually walked out to the car and climbed in the front seat. Once they were all set Nick drove to the camp site which was in abergavenny south Wales. The drive there was silent as they both didn't know what to say to each other as Nick was really going to Miss Daisy but he knew she needed to spend time with other people and have a good time. Daisy on the other hand was not looking forward to this at all she saw herself as queen bee and she knew that there will be someone else with that title there. Daisy looked out the window and watched as the countryside came into view.

"Right we are here "Nick said as he turned the engine off and undone his seat belt and climbed out the car and grabbed the suit case. Daisy undid her seatbelt and stepped out the car and watched as hundreds of young girls huddled in groups chatting and giggling excitedly and jumping around.

"Come on then sweetheart, go and check in as I have to go and get to work" Nick handed Daisy her suit case and kissed the top of her head and brought her in for a tight hug.

"Alright I will come and pick you up in 2 weeks time, go and have fun and make new friends" Nick said as he looked round the camp.

"Bye dad, I'm going to miss you" Daisy hugged her father back until Nick pulled out of the hug and then walked back to his car and waved an called out "I'm going to miss you too" Nick waved and drove off leaving Daisy standing there as she watched her father drive away.

"Ok Daisy you can do this" Daisy plastered a fake smile and dragged her luggage over check in.

**Liverpool**

Mean while back in Liverpool Poppy was up and ready to go unlike her mother who was still in bed fast asleep with her fiancée arms wrapped round her.

"Mum" Poppy shouted hoping it would wake her up as she hated going to her mother bedroom if Matt was there as she wasn't very keen on him as he was very all for himself and he clearly didn't want poppy around and wanted Zoe all to himself.

"Mum , come on I am going to be late for camp please get up" as soon Poppy mentioned Camp Zoe's eyes fluttered open to look at the time and as soon as Zoe was that Poppy was right Zoe jumped out of bed and began to get ready.

"Are you ready yet Mum" Poppy whined

"Yes , I am ready" Zoe placed a quick kiss on Matt's cheek who was fast asleep which pleased poppy as she knew it would be her and her mother in the car alone.

"Right let's go , have you got everything Poppy Hanna" Zoe laughed knowing Poppy would have everything

"Yes Mum I have everything so can we go please" Poppy rolled her eyes and climbed in the car and placed her duffle bag in the backseat and then made their way to the camp site. The drive for Zoe and Poppy was much longer than expected.

"Are you excited about going to camp" Zoe asked as she looked in her rear view mirror as the car behind.

"Not really I feel I am more of a city girl and you know I hate anything to do with countryside, anyway why am I go?" Poppy asked

"I think it would do you good and you will make some friends too" Zoe smiled at poppy who shook her head.

"Mum , you hate camping so how would you feel if someone made you go" Poppy laughed as a vision of her mother camping came into her head.

Several hours later Zoe and Poppy made it to the camp side and got duffle bag out from the back.

"Oh my god, you have to be kidding" Poppy said under breath as she looked round the camp site.

"Alright I better get going other wise Matt will wonder where I am, have fun and I love you and I will pick you up in 2 weeks alright?" Zoe hugged Poppy and held her tight and kissed the top if her head.

"Bye mum, I love you too" Poppy hugged Zoe and watched as she walked back t the car and blew a kiss before she drove off.

"Of course you don't want Matt to worry about you and he clearly is first with you" Poppy said under breath before she grabbed her bag and joined the check in queue.

"Hi am Daisy Jordan" Daisy said politely to the lady who smiled back and said " hello welcome to Camp thunder I am Stephanie " Daisy smiled

"Ok you are in house J which is just along there and then just round the corner and you can't miss it alright, if you need help I am happy to help" Stephanie pointed the way for Daisy to go so she thanked Stephanie and then headed for her house.

A couple after Daisy Poppy was next to get checked in.

Hi am Poppy Hanna" Steph frowned as she thought she had already helped this girls but then she had a different name just now.

"Didn't I just help you, you're in house J" Stephanie said as she looked at the girl.

"No I haven't seen you before, like I said my name is Poppy Hanna" Stephanie checked for Poppy Hanna and once she found it she ticked her name off.

"Ok you're in House H which is just along the there and then just round the corner and I am Stephanie and I am happy to help if you need anything" Stephanie politely said to Poppy who smiled and thanked her and headed to her house.

**House J**

Daisy walked confidently into her house to see that she was sharing with 3 other girls who all eyed her as she placed her over sized bag on the bed near the window.

"Hi I'm Daisy" Daisy smiled and but they all smiled and welcomed her to their little house.

"Great to meet you Daisy, I'm Jodie "

"I'm Ruby"

"Hey Daisy I'm Jade" Daisy smiled at her new roommates and began to unpack.

"Need some help" Jodie said as she saw Daisy struggling to get her case open.

"That would be great thank you" Jodie, Ruby and Jade helped Daisy open her over stuffed case.

**House H**

Poppy walked into her new house and introduced herself and placed her bag on the bed nearest the door.

"Hey girls I'm Poppy"

"Hey Poppy, I'm Laura and these 2 are Katie and Rachel" Laura pointed to the girls so Poppy knew which girl was which.

"Great to meet you all, I'm starving will be get food soon" Poppy said as she placed her hand on her growling stomach.

**There you go chapter 2, I hope you liked that chapter and I will be updating again very soon. Thanks so much for all your reviews .**


	3. Chapter 3

The first day at camp wasn't very eventful as they had their dinner and then it was lights out and ready for tomorrow.

**The next day**

Daisy woke up looking forward to the day at head of her as she loved the countryside and was a very outdoors person.

"Morning Girls rise and shine" the camp leader sang out through the speakers at the camp.

"Oh no it's too early" Jodie moaned and turned over in bed trying to go back to sleep.

"Come on get up Ruby" Daisy threw back the covers and tried to pull her out of bed.

"Get up Jodie, come on" Daisy shouted and jumped up and down on the bed making Jodie moan.

"Where's Jade gone anyway" Daisy asked seeing her bed was empty. Jodie and Ruby shrugged their shoulders.

**Mean while in-house H**

"Oh shut please" Poppy shouted as she heard the group leader morning wake up call.

"Come we better get up" Laura said as she jumped out of bed yawning.

"Katie, Rachel get up" Laura shouted as she gave each girl a shove.

"Were up god no need to do that" Katie moaned.

After House H and House J were up and ready they headed to the breakfast area where they sat and ate their still half asleep so, breakfast was quiet this morning. Once lunch came house H and J were put together in playing activities so Katie and Jodie were first up in a game of fencing. House J won the first round and the second round was won by House H and they levelled until it was the last 2 players left. Daisy took a few breaths before she put her fencing hat on. Poppy put her hat on and they began to fight and they were evenly matched and so they were on a tie until Poppy tricked Daisy so team H won that game.

"Great games girls, shake hands with each other and take your hats off to" Stephanie the leader called out to the girls.

Both girls removed their hats and then everyone gasped as they couldn't believe their eyes those girls looked identical. Even poppy and Daisy's friends gasped. Poppy stood looking at Daisy and stood pointing at Poppy.

"You look like me, but how can that be I am an only child" Daisy frowned in confusion

"Yeah and you look like me" Poppy stood rooted to the spot.

"Come on girls dinner time come lets go" Stephanie called out

"I'm not hungry" Poppy said as she went to walk away but Daisy ran up to her and they had a massive fight and they were out in isolation as the camp did not like fighting.

"Great I end up sharing with her" Daisy pointed to poppy who stuck her tongue out.

"Oh shut up" Poppy shouted at Daisy.

"Right come on girls grab your things and let's go to the isolation house" the camp leader called out as both girls stormed off and started packing their bags. A few moments later both girls came storming down the steps with their bags dragging behind.

They reached the isolation camp and they were told to be left to their own devices.

Poppy grabbed the bed nearest the door which left Daisy the bed nearest the window.

Both girls began to unpack and get their pictures out of their family and started sticking them to the walls.

"Hey that looks like my grandfather "poppy said as she took a look at daisy's pictures.

"Wait a second why do you have a picture of my father and its split in half "Daisy asked as she pulled the picture off the wall.

"I have never met my father and this was all my mother gave me" Poppy said

"When's your birthday?" Daisy asked Poppy

"My birthday is 22nd of July, why?" Poppy asked confused

"Omg you are kidding me that's my birthday too" Daisy said nervously

"Ok so we have the same parents which would make us sisters" Poppy said smiling

"Even better we are twin sisters" Daisy said as she walked over to poppy and hugging her.

That whole day they told each other about their child hoods.

"Well I have never met my father; I live with my mother and her new horrible partner" Poppy pulled a face as she mentioned Matt.

"My mother never mentions my father so I have no Idea who he was until now" poppy

"I am the same with my mother and dad never even mentions my mother but I know she was really beautiful" Daisy said her eyes began to feel with tears.

"So what does dad do?" Poppy asked

"Dad is a clinical lead at Bristol hospital" Daisy said

"So what does mum do then?" daisy asked

"Mum is trauma lead at Liverpool hospital" Poppy told daisy who smiled as an evil plan came to her head.

"What are you planning Daisy" Poppy asked as she watched her sister form a plan in her head.

"I have been dying to meet mum and you're dying to meet dad how about we switch places?" daisy said still smiling.

"That will never work" poppy said sounding unsure of the plan.

"Come on please can we try because sooner or later they will notice and they will have to switch us back" Daisy said raising he eye brow just like Nick would.

"They would have to meet again face to face" Poppy said rethinking the whole idea over.

"Exactly "Daisy said cheerfully

"Alright let's do it "

The next 2 weeks went in a complete blur as both girls were teaching each other their everyday lives and how to act like each other. When it came to their last day they spent as much time together a possible as they were so glad that they had each other after all these years living as an only child and now finding each other they now knew that they would try to get their parents back together and be the family that they have always wanted.


End file.
